Never Leave Me
by MimmaMell
Summary: They were broken, and the only way they could breathe freely was if they were together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, okay...  
>This is not finished and it will be a <span>short story<span>. That's the main reason this first chapter is so short and it doesn't have a name like the ones in _Together Alone_. It's really dark too.  
>Just one thing though, the flashbacks are not always in order. I thought I should mention that before you get confused, but I think you'll get it when you read the story. And I separated them, so you don't get lost in the middle of it. Lol!<br>I hope you'll read it and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p><em>Run! Just run, damn it!<em> The impact of her feet was echoing through the empty streets, her hair soaking wet, while the rain was the only sound present, letting her know she's still in the world of living. Her muscles sting with every contact her feet made with the empty, wet asphalt. Yet, she wasn't giving up. It was long time since she last saw anyone from her friends, except for Renji that was with her and few Captains back at the Urahara's shop.  
><em>Where are you?<em> Sode no Shirayuki was placed on her hip, while she gripped the hilt, trying so hard to ignore the pain that was flowing through her whole body. _Where are you?_ The night was peaceful on the first look, the rain present, but yet quiet storm without any thunder or lighting. But somehow, that was only making her more and more worried, while she pushed her body to its limits. _Where are you?_

* * *

><p>"<em>We're unable to detect any of their reiatsu. They don't even show on the radars in Soul Society." <em>

* * *

><p>Her lungs were failing her badly. She did have a strong need to get there, strong will to find them, but her body just wouldn't listen.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuchiki, where do you think you're going?"<em>

* * *

><p>She needed to find them. After everything that happened how could she not want that. They were surely in danger, no one disappears like that. No one can hide that well. Especially not from Soul Society. <em>I'm sorry brother.<em>

She wasn't stupid though. Surely someone came after her. She could feel hints of reiatsu following her, but whoever it was behind her knew how to hide himself pretty good. She didn't care.  
>She didn't care that she refused to obey the orders of Soul Society, she didn't care that she ran past the Captains without a word, even though they told her that their stay is done, she didn't care that in any moment some Vasto Lorde could jump out in front of her and kill her in a second. She didn't care. They were missing.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuchiki, were do you think you're going?"<em>

* * *

><p>Where is she actually going? She felt like she was running in circles, her clothes soaking wet, as she ran ignoring the pain, although it was much harder to do that as the moments past.<br>Lighting drew her attention to the sky, the storm worsening. Drops of rain bigger now, bruising her pale skin, as she passed the tall buildings through the empty streets. The wind was tougher too, ruffling her short raven hair.  
>She could not take it anymore. The physical pain was worsening, her muscles hurt as she fell to her knees panting. Her mouth opened, demanding for air, for something to free the pressure in her lungs. <em>Where are you?<em>

"Collapsing already, Kuchiki?" Her head bolted up at the sound of that voice. Right in front of her stood a Captain. White hair glowing in the dark, while he frowned looking at her worn out body. A sigh left her, while she fought with her legs, ordering them to stand, to get up.

"They sent you?" She asked weakly, getting up.

"Che." He said running his hand through his soaked hair. "Nobody sent me. Now get up so we can head back, if you're done with running around like a fool."

"No." His eyes twitched as she turned her back to him, still trying to regain her breath.

"It's an order _lieutenant_ Kuchiki."

"I don't care." Her voice echoed, stern and determined as she clenched her fists.

"Kuchiki-"

"Nothing you say now will make me change my mind, so don't even try. If you're not going to drag me back forcefully, then just turn around and leave."

* * *

><p>"<em>You need to accept it. I know that I'm not the right person to tell you this, but…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Tsk. And what's your plan actually?" He said frowning. He should have known better than to assume she'll obey. "Their reiatsu is gone."<p>

* * *

><p>"…<em>you know it wasn't your fault."<em>

* * *

><p>Five years. Five years have passed since that war and since she returned to Soul Society becoming a lieutenant. Five years since that night.<p>

"I have to find them." She said and took one step forward.

"You mean, you have to find _him_." That stopped her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm coming with you."<em>

"_No you're not."_ _He said standing on the roof, looking at petals of her cherry tree falling down. "I only came to tell you this, because you deserve to know. But-"_

"_I don't care." The raven-head girl said looking at his back._

"_You should."_

"_You can't expect from me to agree to this."_

* * *

><p>She stood there, looking ahead, not really aware of what she was looking at. The storm was worsening, and she just now realized why.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Her moans filled the room, the air tick as he placed the open kisses to her bare neck. She clenched his shihakusho in desperate need to control her aching body. His<br>hand was gliding up and down her thighs as he bit her neck, leaving marks and bruises all over.  
>She shivered when his tongue followed every mark he left, trying to soothe the pain she probably felt. She could not take it anymore. Her hand traveled to untie his shihakusho, in need for his skin.<br>He stopped her, pushing her hand over her head as he roughly found his way toward her _wet intimacy_. Breath stood in her throat as rough fingers went over her most private part. He was sending her in oblivion with the touches he gave her. Her moans were much louder as she bent underneath his ever stroke. He wasn't as gentle as…_

* * *

><p>"Take it as you like." She said taking deep breath to calm her breathing.<br>He stood there, looking at her back, annoyed.

"Didn't think you were this stupid." He saw her stiffening. _Good. Give me anger._

* * *

><p><em>He was hovering over her, his abdomen aching for her. He needed to release it, to feel her. Her violet eyes half-lidded as she was looking, waiting for him. She needed him too. <em>

"_This…" _

"…_is nothing more than this. I know." She responded_.

* * *

><p>"Why? Because I want to find my friends?" She turned around to face the teal-eyed man, angry. The cold air rushed around them. "Did you honestly think I would leave this to rest?"<p>

"No, I thought you would think about what the hell you are doing." He said holding her look. "Running like this is pointless. Stupid."

"Why are you here?" She hissed, failing to restrain the anger. "Why are you even following me? What I do doesn't concern you at all."

"On any other night I wouldn't give a damn about your whereabouts, but you came because I told you about this." He said coldly, running a hand through his hair. In that moment her anger got replaced by her well-known Kuchiki facade.  
>Five years since the war. Five years since that night. Three years since…<p>

"So you are obligated to return me? I see." She said, her voice as cold as his moments ago. "I am sorry to inform you _Captain_, but you will return without me." Before he had a chance to respond, she flash-stepped away.  
>He wanted to laugh. No matter how good she was at flash step, did she honestly think she could run from him…especially in that condition. He allowed her few seconds of freedom, before he flash stepped after her.<p>

"You are going to make me very angry Kuchiki Rukia. I wouldn't advise that." He said pinning her to the wall in the back alley just two streets away from the spot they were in few moments ago. Her body slammed to the wall behind her, as he held her throat, looking in her surprised violets. She tried to fight him off, but failed. He was still a Captain, a strong one. The storm raged around them, and he looked as he wasn't even making any effort in holding her there. But the hold he had on her neck would surely leave a bruise later.

"Let me go!" Her voice was weak, even though she tried to yell.

"No."

"I fucking hate you!" She hissed.

"Good." He slammed his body over hers, making it more difficult for her to move and claimed her lips. She fought it, but lost the strength moments after. Loud moan left her as his other hand lifted her leg over his hip. Their kiss was rough, full of anger and lust and she surrendered, feeling his arousal between her legs. He bit her neck as she dragged her nails across his back moaning. His hand was still on her neck, holding her roughly, without restraint, without even caring if that could hurt her.  
>She would do the same every time she had a chance. His body could prove it. Every time she scratched his skin, drawing blood, every time she left a bruise…he never healed it. Not once.<br>She felt his hot breath on her neck, great contrast to the cold around them. He lifted her other leg, leaving her neck, tearing off any underwear she had, and scratching her skin on the way. Her whole body was now relying on his, as he was holding her against that wall. Every other thought, except for the need for him inside her, left her, as his covered arousal scratched the skin between her legs.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's not coming for you."<em>

"_I know." _

"_And you were the one talking about acceptance. You are a fool."_

"_I know."_

* * *

><p>He slipped into her, and a loud moan left her lips, as he growled on her bare neck. His one hand was holding her thigh and his other was on the wall, keeping him steady, keeping him from not falling down from the heat she gave him. His movements stopped as she clutched the fabric on his back and he waited only few seconds for her to adjust to him inside of her before his thrusts continued.<br>Her back moved against the wall as she moved along with the teal-eyed man inside of her. His thrusts were rough, strong, and she welcomed them, pulling his white hair and moaning loudly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuchiki?" She knelt there, on the hill, her head low hiding her face, which was, he was sure, soaked in tears.<em>

"_I can't…he can't be…" He knelt beside her, as she fought the sobs. "How could you leave me brother?"_

* * *

><p>He was close to his release, he could feel it. The rain and the storm only got worse with every second he spent claiming violet-eyed girl before him. Their sweat mixed with the rain, as her moans echoed in the empty alley. His head bolted back as he felt her walls coming down around his erection. It was all it took for him too. He buried his head in her neck with the last thrust he gave her, filling her with his seed, letting out a load groan from his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I fucking killed her!"<em>

"_No, stop it! It wasn't your fault. The one-"_

"_Don't say it. Don't fucking dare to say his name!"_

* * *

><p>He was still in her when he cupped her chin, lifting it to make an eye contact with him. Her eyes were still half-lidded, but he could see a frown appearing on her face.<p>

"I think _he_ would enjoy knowing what you do when you are trying to save him." Her body went stiff and for a moment she tried to release herself from his hold but failed again. He let go of her when he saw she wasn't responding to his words and she went few feet away, tying her shihakusho in place. He did the same. She took one more step before he stopped her again, this time coming behind her back and throwing an arm around her petite body. She sighed.

"Fine. Take me back." It was all it took for him to flash step back to the place they came from. No matter what he said, he would never take her back on force, she knew.

* * *

><p>Urahara was standing near his living room, or whatever that was, entrance while the rest of them sat on the chairs and cushions he placed there. His green fan was open as he watched the two soaking wet shinigami enter his shop. Hitsugaya was walking in front of Kuchiki Rukia, and she held that scowl Urahara got to know years ago.<p>

"Ah Kuchiki, so you decided to come back?" He said waving his fan.

"Bite me." She said as she past him, in a tone he swore she learned from the man near her.

"Harsh." He said jokingly.

There, in the room, sat Renji, Ikkaku, Captain Kenpachi, Yachiru probably close by, and Hitsugaya's lieutenant Matsumoto. Rukia sat near Renji, and he only threw one look in her way, before looking back at white-haired man still standing.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry Rukia."Red-headed man said, holding her petite body close, ignoring the hits she placed on his chest.<em>

"_YOU'RE LYING!"_

"_I'm…sorry."_

* * *

><p>The door opened and Rukia lifted her head to find Yoruichi coming in with three familiar faces. Behind her stood Isshin, Yuzu and Karin. She could see Yuzu was crying till this point, while the other black-haired Kurosaki's stood there with stoic faces. Hitsugaya turned too, she could see, but his look fell only to one of the Kurosaki's, the black-haired girl, and Rukia turned her head away.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I can smell him on you." He said coldly, leaving any emotion behind his indifferent face.<em>

* * *

><p>"We need to wait for any report from Soul Society. I'm sure they'll find them soon." Urahara said, looking in the way Isshin stood.<p>

"I know." Isshin said sitting next to Rukia and smiling weakly as her eyes met his. "Don't worry so much, he'll be okay." He said placing a hand on her leg.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want me to tell you?" She said looking at teal eyes before her.<em>

"_Did you scream with him too?" _

"_Fuck you Toshiro!"_

* * *

><p>Three years since she last saw him. Three years since her brother died. Three years since their battles began again. Three years.<p>

"Who the hell is that strong to hide that amount of reiatsu? Are you sure they didn't take them to Hueco Mundo?" Renji said looking at Urahara.

"I'm not, but Soul Society never detected any change in reiatsu in this world, so that can only mean-"

"That they never reopened the gate." Toshiro finished looking at the blond-haired man hiding behind his fan.

"Correct."

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop pushing me away!"<em>

"_Just turn around and leave." White-haired man almost yelled, his face red from anger._

"_Stop. It wasn't your fault that she died. Stop punishing-"_

"_Just fucking leave. I don't need your pity."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's really, really difficult switching from Hitsugaya from _Together Alone_ to this one. I've been working on 11th chapter for _TA_(still in progress) and then this...I'm confused. I think I should change summary for this story, since it doesn't suit it at all. I think I will...soon.  
>Anyway...<p>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p>"Nothing." There it was again. It seemed as it was the only word these people knew here – <em>nothing<em>. She turned around and exited the room, leaving the blond man behind. Few rays broke out of those dark, heavy clouds as she exited that meaningless shop. It was dawn. It sure didn't feel like it. The ground was still wet and she tasted the bitterness in her mouth remembering last night and her failure.  
>The wind that was the only thing that broke that deadly silence around her felt good on her skin. It felt as if it was cutting her, but she welcomed physical pain. It sure beats the other.<p>

"Ka-" She stopped. The name never left her mouth as she turned around not to look at the scene before her. Just few feet away from her stood Ichigo's sister. She lost that child-like face long ago. Rukia could barely remember how she used to look or smile the last time she visited Kurosaki residence. Those days were long over. And then there was him… That's why she turned around. Hitsugaya Toshiro was lifting the chin of black haired girl, looking at her, and Rukia felt her stomach turn.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck are you doing?"<em>

"_What am I doing?" He took one step towards her, holding that expression she has come to hate. It sickened her. _

"_Not her…just…please Toshiro, just leave her alone." _

"_Why? Are you jealous?" He lowered his head and cupped her chin, making sure she couldn't move, couldn't free herself from him. It's not as if she even had any energy left. Hunger was the only emotion she could read in his eyes. "Or is it because she's his sister?"_

* * *

><p>That girl wasn't even aware. She could not even comprehend who was the man that was holding her right now. That darkness that surrounded him was something Rukia wished no one would cross ways with. Especially not someone like Kurosaki Karin. Bitterness was in her mouth again, as she felt the strong need to hysterically laugh. Stupid little girl in an embrace of that dragon... And Rukia allowed it. <em>If Ichigo knew…<em> If he saw his sister with him, if he saw what that man was doing to her… if only he was here, maybe this wouldn't even happen. Now she laughed, all that bitterness transcending in her voice. She felt sick only thinking about what would happen if that orange-haired man was seeing this, seeing her.  
>The roof she was on allowed her to look at dead-like city beneath her. Her clothes had a smell of dried rain, material slightly wrinkled and torn.<p>

"What do you want?" She spit the words out harshly, not turning around. There was no answer, so she turned her head to look at the man behind her. He just stood there, looking at her back, holding a confident expression. Rukia opened her mouth to speak again, but he interrupted her, still not moving.

"It amuses me to see you in this condition, that's all." She turned her head back then, not allowing him to see her face, or the expression she held.

"Stay away from her. She didn't deserve this and you certainly don't deserve her."

"It's funny…" Rukia then felt his breath on her neck. She wasn't sure when he came that close to her.

"What is?" Strong, anger filled words left her mouth as her body stiffened duo to his closeness.

"You are, thinking you have a right to judge someone." He said quietly in her ear and her eyes widened. "And thinking…" He pulled her closer, her back clashing with him as he lowered his head to her neck, licking it. She struggled for a second or two, but failed to free herself, as usual. "…that _you_ deserve _him_." Her whole stomach turned because of his words and when he started to kiss her neck she disgusted herself for feeling aroused.

"S-Stop it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you here?" He didn't lift his head, even though she was already near his table. <em>

"_I came to…" She couldn't say it. There was no strength left in her to say those words to this man. He looked up to her, serious, before he stood up suddenly, coming near her._

"_To apologize?" He said mockingly, looking directly at her eyes. "You really think that I need your apology? You actually think I held any kind of emotion towards you?" Laugh that left his mouth stung her. "Don't be stupid."_

* * *

><p>His other hand went down to her stomach and then slowly to her wet arousal as he leaned to her ear again. She moaned, feeling his hand caress her slowly, but strongly.<p>

"S-Stop-"

"Make me." He whispered to her ear and she just moaned again, surrendering to his touches.

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you, we are just this, nothing more. The things you do with that substitute don't concern me. You don't concern me." He said harshly, as she felt her eyes filling with water. But she would never allow him to see her tears again. <em>

"_I came to tell you that I never left." Rukia said and laughed bitterly, turning around. "But you're right, this doesn't concern you."_

* * *

><p>"Make me. Push me away." He whispered again, as her body moved under his touches. She knew he was the only reason she still stood on her legs, because she had no energy to hold her ground. He made his movements faster as he felt her heat up more, nearing her climax. Her moans were much louder and he leaned down and started licking her neck again, which made her push down to his arm that was caressing her harder. He made the movements rougher and after only few seconds he felt her release, as she let out a deep breath almost collapsing, but he held her firm.<p>

"And it's funny that you actually think he could satisfy you." She felt his hands leaving, as he left her there on that roof alone again.

* * *

><p>"You need to get some sleep Rukia. I'll call you as soon as we get some news." Abarai Renji said, looking at his childhood friend that was leaning on the frame of a large window, looking somewhere.<p>

"I'm-"

"I'll call you when we hear anything." He repeated, strongly this time and after few moments of silence she nodded and went towards the room Urahara secured her with.

"Damn it, where's that damn fool?" Renji mumbled, after seeing Rukia leaving the room. After what happened to Byakuya, he was worried she would not make if she lost that orange-top too. He turned around quickly, hearing someone enter the room he was in. Renji's body relaxed, seeing teal-eyed man behind him. He saw Hitsugaya glance the way Rukia left after he sat down causally on the chair near Renji.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rukia, please, when was the last time you've eaten?" <em>

"_I'm fine, Renji. Stop worrying that much. I need to finish this, so I can hand it over to my Captain." She never lifted her head, even though he was there for the last fifteen minutes._

"_I'm sure your Captain is not even expecting those papers from you. Go eat something."_

"_I'm serious Renji, I have a lot of work to do and-"_

"_Tsk. Let's go Kuchiki, I'm heading in that direction." Renji's eyes widened as he saw teal-eyed man drag her out of her office, even though she fought to free herself._

* * *

><p>"There is still no news about Ichigo and others. I'm starting to-"<p>

"Why are you telling me this?" Teal-eyed man just raised a brow, looking in Renji's direction. And Renji frowned.

"I thought you would want to know. And it's our mission, so-"

"Well, you thought wrong. As of our mission…" Hitsugaya ran a hand through his hair, looking away from red-head near him. "…we were only told to deal with anyone from Hueco Mundo. I have no business with that substitute."

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what do to anymore Renji. He's changed." Blonde woman said closing her eyes.<em>

"_Maybe you just need to give him some time. I'm sure he'll come ar-"_

"_No, you don't understand. He's not like himself…at all. I tried everything. He doesn't let anyone near, he doesn't even talk to anyone."_

* * *

><p>"She does." Renji said roughly and saw white-haired man frown.<p>

"That's her problem, not mine."

* * *

><p>Two girls sat on the porch of Urahara's shop, in silence, staring at the sky above them. She felt her heart ache just looking at them. They never deserved this kind of life. If what she knew about human life was correct, they should now be concerned about their college or job, or a boyfriend…not this. Not sleepless nights because someone took your brother, not attention of a man that was doing it for his own sick enjoyment…and surely not a comfort from two-faced person. Person who was responsible for almost everything they went through right now.<p>

"You should get inside, it's really cold out here." Rukia said coming behind their back. Yuzu turned and smiled softly, which was supposed to be reassuring, but it didn't feel like it for Rukia. Karin never moved.

"It's okay Rukia. We're fine."

"I can get you a blanket if you-"

"What do you want?" Karin said harshly, still not turning around to look at that raven-haired girl.

"Karin, stop it!" Yuzu warned her, but the black-haired girl just sighed.

"It's fine Yuzu, I shouldn't have bothered you. I need to leave anyway." Rukia said, placing a fake smile on her face. It almost hurt doing that, since she could not remember the last time she even bothered to act out such a warming expression.

After only few minutes she found herself wandering the streets. People around her walked in hurry, to their desired destination and she took a deep breath, welcoming the fact that none of them could even sense her presence.  
>There was no point anymore in trying to concentrate on his reiatsu, but she did it anyway. Somewhere in back of her mind she hoped it's not all lost. She knew it was foolish of her to do so, but…she could never give up.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes your stupidity amazes me."<em>

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Orange-haired man said, already failing to control his temper._

"_Please…don't." Raven-haired girl tried._

"_What am I talking about?" He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring quiet pleadings of a girl beside him, and looked as he just won this fight. "You are just lucky enough she's this foolish to come back every time you need her." He then turned around to glance at the girl beside him. "But I suggest that this time, aside from talking about his problems, your topic should be how you buried your brother two days ago."_


End file.
